The present invention generally relates to computer keyboard support members. More specifically, the present invention relates to support members which are adjustable to support the keyboard at a selected angle.
Keyboards for computers should meet ergonomic requirements in terms of operator comfort. This is particularly important when keyboards are actuated over relatively long periods of time as is the case in data processing units. The ergonomically desirable designs of keyboards demand adjustability of the keyboard's inclination with respect to a horizontal work surface in order to accommodate the bodily comfort of different operators and the dimensions of different work spaces.
For example, EP-B 0 216 274 and "IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26, No. 7A, December 1983, pages 3277-3278" disclose devices for adjusting the inclination angle of keyboard housings. In each of these devices, bearing elements provided for fastening the pivotable stands to the keyboard are constructed in a relatively complex manner. Consequently, a considerable additional outlay in terms of construction and production is necessary for a keyboard housing which includes such bearing elements.